leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Rune Spell (Craft/Enchantment Item)
Rune Spell Rune Spell are the enchantment type of rune spell which are crafted in the blade of rune sword. This rune gives power to the wielder and enchants the blade. There are 6 types of Prime Rune Enchantment: the Eldr Rune , the Ljos Rune, the Fold Rune, the Vindr Rune , the Blakkr Rune and the Vatn Rune. This Prime Rune instantly enchants the rune blade on its elemental capability. Each starter rune has a certain upgrade of level and gives another effect. Can be upgrade to Superior Rune, then Heightened Rune and last the Power Rune. Superior Rune are the second level of rune magic, Heightened would be the third and the Last is the Power Rune. Each Enchantment and upgrade costs gold, for the prime rune, for the Superior Rune, for Heightened Rune then for the Power Rune, total of . After purchasing a Prime Rune, you cannot purchase another type of prime rune. Prime Rune The Prime Rune are: * * * * * * Hide= |-|Prime= This enchantment will ignite the rune blade by fire. Which her attacks will become a cleaving attack of fire affecting nearby enemies at target's 200 range.Her attack deal additional of Magic Damage and apply Burn with the same amount of damage dealt in over 3 second. The damage of burn does not stack but it will only reset the burn duration. |leveling= }} }} |-| Superior= }} |icon= |description= Her rune sword can now be activated by releasing a projection image of sword toward the target lane that deal Magic Damage to the first unit it hit then apply Target Mark for 3 second which apply vision to target. This shot will also apply passive effect of Eldr Rune. |leveling= |range=575 |cooldown=10 second |cost=NO |costtype=COST }} }} |icon= |description= She will leap toward the target unit, dealing magic damage on impact then slow the target for 2 second. After leap will also increase the passive effect of Eldr Rune by double the amount of Magic damage on-hit or Burn in over 3.5 second. |leveling= |range=500 |cooldown=12 second |cost=NO |costtype=COST }} }} |-|Heightened= }} |icon= |description= Release a ball of magic instead of sword projection, which it is targeted to the unit. On impact it deal damage then splits into 5 additional ball bouncing to nearby unit at target's 325 range. This will increase the damage which varies to target's maximum health, the shot dealt to the initial target is also dealt 100% of amount to the nearby unit. |leveling= }} |icon= |description= The release of sword projectile will pierce to the target lane then it will travel 40% more. The shot increase the damage by 20% for every unit it encounter which stack up for up to many times then apply 20% slow in over 1.5 seconds. If this shot hits a champion directly it apply stun instead of slow. }} }} |icon= |description= After leap, she increases her attack speed in over 4 second. Every time she release an attack, she gain Fire Fight stack which after gaining a maximum stack of 8. She will disappear in place becoming untargetable then at her vicinity will strike all the enemy unit with basic attack. |leveling= +25% (+2.5% per level) }} |icon= |description= After leap, she will gain a fire cloak that continuously deal magic damage on nearby at her 210-range in over 4 second. DPS damage increased by 15% for every attack she release which stack for up to many times then prolong the fire cloak duration by 1 second, up to 4 maximum bonus duration. |leveling= }} }} |-|Power= }} |icon= |description= The projectile release are converted into lightning. If previous level is Um Rune it is released instantaneous in a line then if the previous level is Heror Rune it is released toward the target unit as lightning which it instantaneous dealt to unit then travel to other units. Then applies mark to all damaged unit in over 4 seconds, which this mark will trigger if the target release a spell or basic attack then slows them for 45% in over 1.5 second. |leveling= }} }} |icon= |description= She will dash toward the target unit instead of leap, which he will dash toward the unit together with his twin illusion. Illusion have 100% status but it will deal of his auto-attack status. }} }} Comments Not yet finished!! Category:Custom champions